


Making it Official

by Historygeek12



Series: Death in Paradise AU [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Engagement, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: Toto seeks help from Kimi, before putting his plan into action.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



Kimi sighed as he looked over his case notes. There were so many things that didn’t add up in this murder investigation and despite trailing over the suspect interviews, he couldn’t find a motive to want the man dead either.

He shook his head and sat back in his chair, though a sudden cough from behind made him jump and spin around quickly.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to give you a fright.” Toto said as he made his way into the station and sat down on the edge of Susie’s desk.

“It’s okay.” Kimi replied, running a hand down his chest in a calming manner. “Can I help you at all?”

Toto nodded. “You can, but firstly how is the case going?”

“Nowhere.”

“Tough one then?” He asked. “Well clearly since you’re still here at nine o clock.”

Kimi shrugged and turned to look at his boss, wondering what he could need from him. “So, how can I help you?” He asked, wanting to get straight to the point.

“Well… I think the time has come that I ask Susie to be my wife. However, I have no idea how to propose. I want it to be special but I don’t know how to ask her…” He admitted, pulling a black box out and showing Kimi the sapphire and white diamond ring.

“You… you want to ask her to marry you?” Kimi spluttered, moving his chair closer to Toto so he could get a better look at the ring.

“Yes.”

Kimi smiled softly at him. “The ring is beautiful, Commissioner. She will definitely say yes. She is head over heels in love with you. Her smile always lights up when you enter the room or one of us mentions you.” He told him.

“But how do I make the proposal special so she will not say no?” Toto enquired, clearly anxious about the idea of popping the question to Susie.

“Well…” Kimi paused for a few moments, trying to think of an idea. “Susie told me about the time you took her surfing on her day off despite being terrible. She said it was one of the best days of her life. So, why not propose on the beach?”

Toto was quiet, clearly remembering the event Kimi was talking about. “That is a really good idea. She’d like that and it was a special day for us.”

“Oh?”

The Commissioner blushed slightly, not quite meeting Kimi’s gaze. “It was that night on the beach that we made our relationship official, if you know what I mean.”

Kimi smirked. “I never had you and Susie down as being so rebellious.” He said with a chuckle. “But good to know.”

Toto nodded as he stood up, putting his hat back on his head. “Go home for the night, it’s late and I bet Sebastian is missing you.”

“I’m only going if you head home.” Kimi replied.

“I am. I’m starving and I need a hug.”

*

The following day, Toto had been planning on taking Susie down to the beach for dinner but as he was preparing to leave his office and head home, his phone buzzed.

_Going to be late tonight. Sorry – S x_

Toto sighed to himself. He really didn’t want to delay asking her. He gently brushed his hand against the ring box in his pocket before heading towards the police station. Knowing she could do with a surprise.

When he arrived, Susie had her head down, trying to match finger prints and deep in the concentration zone. Toto felt bad for disturbing her but he gave a gentle cough. “Hello love.” He smiled at her.

Susie immediately spun her chair around and grinned. “Hey you, this is a nice surprise.” She told him as she reached her hands out for him to come closer.

He grinned and quickly linked their hands together. “I thought you might want some company.”

“I do.”

Toto nodded and sat down on the edge of her desk, placing his Commissioners hat on her head. “Perfect. You’re in charge now, Miss Stoddart.”

Susie burst out laughing. “Of course, I am Mr Wolff.” She smirked and leaned up to meet his lips before sighing happily into a kiss.

“You seem tired.” He noted. “Why don’t we go for a walk on the beach and get some air?” He asked, holding his arm out, which she gratefully took.

“I love the sound of that. I’ve been trapped in this office all day.” She rolled her eyes.

The two headed out on to the beach arm in arm. It was clear they both adored the island as they found a nice spot to sit down. Toto lay down against the banking and held his arm, allowing Susie to cuddle into him, resting her head on his chest happily.

“Hmm, this is nice.” She whispered. “Just to have a moment.”

He nodded, suddenly feeling nervous. “It is.”

Susie sighed happily, her eyes closed as she enjoyed snuggling the love of her life. It made her forget about the dreaded case she was supposed to be trying to crack. Though as they lay there in silence she could tell Toto was getting agitated about something. “Sweetheart…”

“Hmm?” He raised an eyebrow.

“What’s wrong? You seem deep in thought.” She said, sitting up so she could look into his eyes.

Toto’s heart rate increased rapidly. “Well… Uh… there is something I wanted to ask you.” He stuttered, the nerves ripe in his body.

“And, what is it?” She asked, her bright brown eyes shining under the starlight, making Toto feel under even more pressure.

He swallowed nervously and took her hand in his. “Stand up.” He said as he pushed himself to his feet, slipping his free hand into his pocket.

The blonde looked at him in concern. Never having known Toto to act like this before. “Toto… what is it?” She asked, squeezing his hand tightly.

Without saying a word, Toto got down on one knee and held up the open ring box in his free hand while still holding her other hand tightly. “Susie, my love. You have made the last few months the most amazing of my life. I’ve loved waking up next to you every day and getting to look after you. I want to look after you and support you for the rest of my life. I love you so very much.” He said, looking into her eyes. “And I was wondering if you’d marry me?”

Susie’s eyes widened in shock and she quickly covered her mouth with her hand. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she nodded frantically. “Yes!”

Toto sniffed back his own tears as he slipped the ring on her finger. However, he was quickly taken back by Susie’s lips, kissing him hungrily. He moaned and pulled Susie on to his knee, kissing her back just as frantically.

“I love you so much.” Toto whispered against her lips, using his hand to brush away her tears.

Susie grinned, cupping his cheeks and glancing to the side to admire her new ring. “I love you too.” She smiled.

“You’ve made me the happiest man in the world.” He told her.

“No, you’ve made me the happiest woman in the world.” She giggled, stroking his cheek. “But now I think we should celebrate.”

Toto gave her a devilish grin. “And what did you have in mind?”

She smirked and held his hand, dragging him towards a more secluded area of the beach. “You know what.” She grinned, backing up against a tree.

Toto didn’t need any encouragement and crashed his lips against hers and his body against hers. Looking forward to their night.

*

After their night of pleasure the two-lay cuddled together in the sand and woke to the sun rise on Saint Marie. Susie smiled as she remembered the previous night and started to giggle, rousing her future husband from his slumber.

“Good morning.” She grinned.

“Morning you, how are you?” He asked her, stealing a kiss.

“I’m fine, though I think I need a shower. I have sand in my hair.” She pouted, relaxing into his touch.

“Let’s head back then. We can save water and shower together.” He smirked, winking at her. “I’m sure you are all up for saving the planet.”

“I am!”

He chuckled and started to button his shirt up and soon gathered up their things before making their way home.

However, the couple got rather distracted after their shower and ended up back in bed, making them late for work.

When Susie eventually arrived at work, nearly at midday, she tried to sneak in but Kimi looked up at her while reading a document. “Afternoon Susie.”

“Afternoon.” She nodded, quickly sitting down and logging on to her computer.

Kimi smiled and glanced at her left hand, grinning when he saw the ring there. “Anything you want to tell us?” He asked her.

“Well last night was rather special.”

“Why?” Fernando enquired.

Susie held up her hand. “I got engaged.” She beamed, her ring sparkling in the sunlight.

“Oh my god!” Jenson exclaimed, rushing over to look at the ring. “The Commissioner actually proposed?” He asked.

She giggled. “He did. It was all romantic and lovely on the beach.”

“So, he followed my advice then?” Kimi asked her, coming over to give her a hug. “Congratulations Susie. I’m so happy for you.”

“You helped him?” She asked softly.

“I did.”

Susie pulled back and smiled. “Thank you, Kimi.” She told him. “I’ve never been happier.”

“Celebrations at Nico’s tonight?” Jenson asked them.

“Yep. Bring everyone. Toto and I want a nice family and friend’s night.” Susie grinned. “I mean after all, we probably wouldn’t have got together if it hadn’t been for this police force.”

Kimi smiled and nodded at her. Glad to see her and Toto both happy. He knew how much this meant to them both.


End file.
